The King and his fox IchiNaru
by StormFox02
Summary: During the final battle with Madara, Naruto came to Karakura town through a time-space Ninjutsu and accidentaly distroyed Aizen. Since then, Ichigo and his Hollow have become attracted to Naruto and the Kyuubi's power. Yaoi and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Although I like the anime, I unfortunately do not own either Naruto or Bleach.**

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I later changed it into a chapter story.**

**The King and his fox**

Ichigo was walking to school when he spotted a golden head amidst the dark haired students calling out to him. Ichigo changed his direction and stopped by a small boy with hair as golden as the sun and eyes as blue as a clear sky who was walking with Uryu and Chad, the boy was Naruto Urahara, the new transfer student, they then started walking together to school. While they were walking, Ichigo started thinking about how he came to know Naruto, and the story was as farfetched as it was amazing.

Naruto actually comes from another dimension; he was a ninja who was sent to this world while fighting a man named Madara. Ichigo knew this because a month ago, Karakura Town was attacked by Aizen during the winter war. It was then that Naruto appeared from a vortex of swirling energy from above the town, tough he didn't look human. Instead, he looked like a giant, crimson, nine tailed fox and the moment he felt Aizen's power, he devoured him. Just like that, the man who had brought the whole of Soul Society to its knees, created an army of arrancar, and nearly became a god, was defeated by an unknown boy who merely stumbled upon the battle field. After having devoured Aizen, Naruto, still looking like a giant fox, started shrinking until he became a small, lithe boy. The moment Ichigo saw the little boy for the first time he couldn't believe someone so small could be so powerful.

Urahara had immediately taken the blond under his custody to check on him and see how he was able to defeat Aizen. What he revealed shocked everyone, including old man Yamamoto, a man who is rarely surprised by anything. The boy, who identified himself as Naruto Uzumaki after waking up, possessed a large amount of reiatsu, which would explain how he wasn't destroyed by Aizen's presence. But what shocked him is that his abilities weren't like those of Shinigami, Quincys or even Hollows. While Shinigamis and Hollows are composed of reishi and Quincys harness the reishi in the atmosphere, Naruto had, what Urahara called reiatsu veins, meaning that reishi existed in his body like blood and he had a network of veins that distributed reishi along his entire body. However, what was even more shocking, and on a certain level, frightening was that Naruto had a pocket dimension in his stomach that contained a large and horrible amount of energy that took on the form of the giant fox they saw devour Aizen. When old man Yamamoto heard this, he immediately assumed it was a hollow, but Urahara stated that it wasn't a Hollow because the energy was too dense and alive to be something as dead as a Hollow.

It was after Naruto woke up that the real trouble started. When Mayuri wanted to take Naruto back to Soul Society to dissect him, Naruto retaliated and threatened to castrate Mayuri if he ever came near him. This caused Mayuri to become furious and he even released his Zanpakuto's shikai and attack Naruto. This made Naruto form weird hand signs and clones of him started to appear and attack anyone who came close to him.

It was only thanks to his father, who was able to convince Naruto they weren't enemies, that the conflict was resolved. His father was also able to convince Yamamoto to let him stay in the real world since he was technically alive. After that, Naruto agreed to tell his story. That's when I learned his life, the tragedies and horrors he had to live through. He was hated, beaten, starved, burned and lynched in his village, and all because of the evil presence in his stomach that he said was called Kyuubi. What was worse, all this was caused by his father; his own father destroyed his childhood just so that he would become a shinobi with Kyuubi's power and destroy the megalomaniac Madara. Now, Ichigo's father may not have been the best father, what with attacking him all the time and lying about his Shinigami heritage, but at least, he waited until after he enjoyed his childhood before expecting him to save the world, and even then, he didn't abandon him to do it by himself.

He finished telling them about how he was fighting Madara and accidentally got in the way of his sensei's technique and got sent to this dimension. After being asked why he attacked Aizen, he explained that because he was channelling Kyuubi's power, he was able to sense negative emotions, so when he sensed Aizen's evil aura, he attacked him.

Because of this, people believed Aizen was now dead, but Urahara revealed that Aizen was still alive, though he was trapped within the pocket dimension in Naruto's stomach. When he revealed this, Soifon suddenly got angry and said that Naruto should be killed while Aizen is trapped. That's when Ichigo saw it, the immense sadness that suddenly appeared in those crystal blue eyes. Ichigo's heart constricted, he had never seen anyone so young look so broken, so lonely. It was then that Urahara defended him, saying that there was a converter in Naruto's stomach that slowly made the Kyuubi's reiatsu and now Aizen's reiatsu a part of his own. He stated this was similar to how Urahara attempted to destroy the Hogyoku through Rukia, but it will only increase Naruto's power instead of turning him into a normal human. He also said he accelerated the process so that both Kyuubi and Aizen will disappear within a year. With that, he was able to convince Old man Yamamoto to leave Naruto in his custody until then, and after they can check for themselves that Aizen is dead. After some negotiations, it was agreed, and that is how Naruto Uzumaki became Naruto Urahara and was enrolled as Ichigo's classmate. Now, Ichigo should have gotten used to strange things like this ever since becoming a substitute shinigami, but this was different. He felt weird when he was around Naruto, not an unpleasant feeling, but he felt over protective of Naruto, he didn't want people to hurt him and he actually admitted to himself that he may actually l…

"Hey, hey! Ichigo? ICHIGO? Snap out of it, Ichigo!" Ichigo's reminiscing was cut off by Naruto's voice.

"What…?" Naruto looked at him funny.

"We're here Ichigo. Are you ok? You've been in the clouds for a long time now." Naruto asked him with a concerned glint in his blue eyes. Ichigo almost blushed at the gaze but resisted the urge.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about the exam today, that's all."

Naruto laughed, the sound sending a jolt down his spine. "If anyone has to be worried about the exam, it's me. If it weren't for you tutoring me, I'd have probably failed history and chemistry by now." It's true, while Naruto wasn't stupid, he didn't try if he wasn't interested in the subject. "Anyways, can I stay at your house tonight? Stupid Kisuke is trying out a new experiment and I don't want to be his guinea pig."

Ichigo started to panic. '_Shit, if he comes to my house, dad will embarrass me. Maybe I can convince Karin and Yuzu to stop him from saying anything perverted.'_ Yes, Ichigo's dad knows of his attraction to the little fox, in fact, he keep teasing and annoying him about it and saying perverted things like when was he going to grow a pair and assert his dominance over Naruto. If Naruto came over, his dad would scare him away with talk about marriage and adoption. But, he couldn't say no to the hopeful look on Naruto's adorable face. While he was pondering the pros and cons, he didn't notice Uryu and Chad smirking at him in the background.

Finally, he agreed. "Alright, just don't complain if my dad starts attacking you again."

Naruto cheered before giving Ichigo a hug. Not expecting this, Ichigo froze. He could vaguely hear snickering in the back coming from Uryu. Just when he was about to hug Naruto back, the bell rang signalling the start of class. Naruto let him go and started walking into the school, not knowing the effect his hug had on Ichigo.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late for our chemistry exam. I just want to get the stupid thing over with." Naruto called back to them.

The exam went horribly for Ichigo. He couldn't concentrate on the questions. All he could think about was how he was going to protect Naruto from his father's harassment, and how he was going to protect Naruto from his own desires. He didn't know if he could restrain himself with Naruto asleep in his room. Ichigo was both exited and anxious when the school day was over. As he waited outside the school for Naruto, he couldn't help but fidget at the thought of having Naruto as his. Naruto, despite having suffered a horrible childhood, was such a warm person. When he first arrived to school, everyone was immediately attracted to him, much to Ichigo's ire. Naruto always smiled and never back down when someone hurts his friends. If Ichigo was honest with himself, Naruto would be the person he would like to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hey, Ichigo." Naruto just got out of the school and spotted Ichigo, who looked deep in thought about something. "Wow, your head is in the clouds a lot today."

"Oh, umm, Naruto, you ready to go?" Ichigo asked, leaving his thoughts behind.

Naruto smiled and eagerly nodded his head as they started walking. "Yeah, it's been a long time since I saw Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan."

Ichigo smiled at that. Ever since meeting him, his little sisters have liked Naruto. Karin likes him because he doesn't take crap from anyone and Yuzu likes him because he likes to cook just like her.

When they finally reached the house they barely got in and taken off their shoes when they were attacked.

"ICHIGOOOOO" Isshin cried as he lunged for his son, ready to kick him in the head. Ichigo reacted quickly and tripped his father, making Isshin fall and slam into the front door. Naruto's light laugh reaching his ears made Isshin smirk as he got up.

"OOOHHH, Naru-chan. Ichigo is so mean to his handsome daddy. How can such an ungrateful, mean, repulsive monster have such a sweet kind soul like you as a friend?" Isshin cried as he clung to Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped and tried to placate Isshin while Ichigo started yelling at his father. "Shut up you old goat! HANDSOME! YOU! Yeah right! And let go of him you sick pervert!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to pry his father off his secret crush.

"NARUTO", "Naruto-san" came from two girls that walked out of the kitchen.

Naruto looked up and when he saw the two girls, his face broke into a grin. "Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, it's been so long."

After finally being free from Isshin's hold, thanks to Ichigo and Karin _gently_ kicking him in the face, Naruto followed Yuzu into the kitchen to help her make supper. Karin followed them to wait for dinner to be ready. This left Isshin and Ichigo still at the entrance, Ichigo's eyes following Naruto's happy figure as he went into the kitchen.

Isshin got up, suddenly serious. He looked over at his son before speaking. "So, are you going to tell him tonight?"

Ichigo looked startled at his father's serious tone. He glanced at his father before looking down. "Maybe, I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, what if he doesn't like me back? What if he thinks I'm weird or disgusting? Besides, he could never love a monster." Ichigo said with sadness. His biggest fear was that people would hate him because of his Hollow. Already people were wary of him. Uryu looked at him with distrust, Rukia and Renji looked at him like he betrayed them, even Orihime sometimes looked at him in fear. Only Chad never looked at him weirdly, and that was because he discovered his powers were also Hollow-like.

Before he could delve deeper in his angst, his father hit him squarely in the jaw. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Isshin looked at his son calmly while folding his arms. "Do you really think that Ichigo? Do you really think that Naruto, the boy who was hated by his village because he was a prison for the Kyuubi, would hate you because you had a Hollow in you? Do you really think that he would hate you if you told him you loved him, when, from what he told us, no one ever liked him in his old village? If you think that, then maybe you don't love him like you thought you did." With that, Isshin walked into the kitchen to wait for dinner.

Ichigo stared after him, knowing his father was right. Naruto suffered so much during his childhood because of bigotry; he wouldn't judge him because of his inner Hollow. But still, he didn't deserve someone as nice and kind as Naruto.

Ichigo sighted as he got up. '_It's gonna be a long night.'_

Dinner went by pretty fast considering the amount of fights Isshin and Ichigo got into. Naruto was talking with both Karin and Yuzu so he never noticed the longing gazes Ichigo threw in his directions. However, every other member in the family did, and they couldn't help but tease Ichigo at every opportunity.

It was finally time to go to bed. As Ichigo was setting up the futon for Naruto, he couldn't help but think he should tell Naruto.

Gathering all his courage, Ichigo turned to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto…?" '_Shit, how am I gonna say this? I didn't think this through.'_ He saw Naruto look at him, waiting for him to say something. Finally, Ichigo just shook his head. "Haha, never mind. Good Night." And with that, he went to his own bed to get some sleep.

**I know Ichigo's a little OOC, but bear in mind that he is a 16 year old boy who discovered he turned into a monster Hollow and almost killed his friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo blinked as he was being blinded by light. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the brightness and his eyes fully opened. He was shocked to see that he was no longer in his room. He was surprised and exasperated to find he was actually inside his inner world, surrounded by the sideways skyscrapers. He stood up and wondered why he was now brought to this place.

He opened his mouth, intent on calling out for Zangetsu, when an annoying and nerve grating voice cut in.

"Yo, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eye twitched as he turned around to face his Hollow. He couldn't believe his Hollow forced him inside his mind when he should be sleeping for his exams.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo was grinding his teeth in annoyance. His eyes widened as his Hollow's appearance was completely different. While he usually looks like a bleached version of him, he now had long, white hair and was wearing his bankai clothes. On top of that, he had a mask with horns on the side of his face. "Wha-What happened to you?"

Shiro merely grinned. "Ya like? Hope the cute blond with the tight ass also likes it."

Ichigo's shock turned into rage. "What the hell are you talking about?" He couldn't be talking about Naruto, could he? I mean, yeah Naruto was blond... and he did have a tight ass… a very tight ass.

Ichigo shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts as he blushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, was' the matter, King? You say ya don't want him. So, mind if I take 'im?" Shiro's grin turned almost feral in its lust.

"What!" Ichigo was shocked. His Hollow liked Naruto? But, how is that possible? His Hollow is supposed to be the personification of his inner most dark feelings. He shouldn't be capable of love.

Shiro snickered. "I can tell what yer thinking, King, and yer right. I don't love 'im, but doesn't mean I don't wanna pound into him."

Ichigo glared. "Keep your hands off him!"

Shiro grinned. "Why should I? You don't want him, right? Ya think he'll think yer a monster? Haha" Shiro laughed at the thought.

Ichigo's glare faltered. "Well… that is…" Ichigo couldn't think of anything. He knew he wanted to be with Naruto, but he just wasn't sure if he had any right to him. Naruto was much too pure a person for him.

Shiro stopped laughing. "That kid ain't got the ability to hate." Ichigo's eyes widened at that. It's true; Naruto has never expressed any hate for anyone, even the people who once treated him like crap, and felt sympathy for almost everyone. So, why wouldn't Naruto love him even if he was a Hollow. "Besides, I'm more interested in that red power he has. When he uses it, he looks delicious, don't ya think?"

Ichigo frowned in thought. "What are you talking about?" Naruto has used the Demon Fox's power since he got here, but only to fight against particularly powerful Hollows. But, when he uses its power, Naruto does look more exotic with his crimson red eyes and wild hair… and tight muscles… and… Ichigo shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts again.

"Ya know, when I first felt that power, I got hard. The feeling of that power was orgasmic." Shiro practically moaned.

Ichigo snarled and suddenly he was donning his Shinigami clothes. "Stop that! Don't treat him like a sex object! He's mine!" He pulled out his Shikai and pointed it in warning at his Hollow.

Shiro stopped grinning. "Oh, bold words, King." He grinned again as he grasped the hilt of his own sword. "Ya wanna back that up!" He pulled out his Tensa Zangetsu.

Both males stared at each other, one glaring, one grinning.

"Why don't we make it interesting, King?" Ichigo remained silent as he waited for the bleached bastard to finish his offer. "Whoever wins, gets ta keep 'im." Shiro grinned maniacally.

Ichigo grinned back, almost as maniacally as his inner Hollow. "Fine by me." He placed his left hand on his right forearm. "Bankai!"

After activating his bankai, both males stared each other down before rushing to each other.

**Naruto's Mind**

Naruto woke and found himself in a sewer. He groaned as he got up.

"Oh, it seems the warden has finally graced me with his presence." A silky smooth voice resounded in the sewer.

Naruto, shocked, turned around. He really wasn't expecting what he saw. There, in a cage separate from Kurama's, was another, smaller cage. In it stood a man with plain looking brown hair and eyes dressed in a white outfit. He had what looked like a crystal in a hole in his chest along with a purple diamond on his forehead.

"Are you-are you Sosuke Aizen?" Naruto asked softly.

"Oh, so you have heard of me." The man responded. "Yes, I am Sosuke Aizen. And who might you be? That troublesome fox would not answer any of my questions." Aizen gestured towards the adjoining cadge towards Kurama, who was, as usual, sleeping.

"Kurama! Why are you sleeping at a time like this?" Naruto approached the fox's cage.

Kurama yawned as he opened his eyes. "Ugh, must you be loud?" The gigantic fox stood up before looking at the Shinigami Traitor. "Hmph, what mess have you dragged us in this time?"

Naruto glared at him. "You mean you were asleep this whole time? It's been weeks since we got here!"

Kurama sighed. "Huff, all that's happened was irrelevant to my survival. You coming to this world only ensured my continued existence without fear of Madara using me." He explained as he lay his head back down.

"Oh, how interesting. You are not of this world, then?" Aizen asked the blond, almost pleasantly.

Naruto warily turned to Aizen. "Yeah, so what?"

Aizen chuckled. "You have obviously heard of me from my… _former_ comrades. I assure you, they have grossly exaggerated my actions."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the still smiling brunet. "So, you didn't betray them by pretending to die? You didn't steal one of the most dangerous weapons ever made? You didn't amass an army of the most dangerous creatures to overthrow the Soul Society? You didn't try to sacrifice hundreds of lives for the sake of obtaining the key you needed to attack the Spirit King?"

Aizen continued to smile. "Well, they haven't exaggerated by much, but, to clarify. I didn't steal the Hogyoku, I had created one of my own before it was stolen from me. I also didn't create an army of the most dangerous creatures known. I assure you, Hollows are not the worst type of beings that exist." He turned to the Kyuubi. "And there are obviously far worst creatures in other worlds."

Kurama growled in warning.

Aizen turned back to Naruto. "Yet, despite those inaccuracies, they seem to have clearly explained my intentions to you."

Aizen silently kneeled on the floor in front of Naruto and motioned for him to join him. Naruto sat cross legged in front of the cage, making sure to be at a relatively safe distance from the other.

"Now, why don't you tell me the situation I am in." Aizen asked Naruto.

Naruto turned to Kurama, silently asking if he should tell him. But the Kyuubi just shrugged and turned away from him. Naruto glared at him slightly before turning back to Aizen. "Well, I am Naruto Uzumaki and you are trapped inside me."

Aizen smiled at him sardonically. "Yes, I figured that."

Naruto glared at him. "You asked me to tell you!" Aizen's smile turned into one of amusement making Naruto grumble. "Anyways, you are now sealed within one the most complex and powerful seals in my world." Aizen frowned at that. "This seal, which Kurama is also trapped in," Naruto gestured towards the Kyuubi, "is designed to slowly absorb your power into me."

Aizen raised a brow. "Absorb my power?"

Naruto nodded. "You see, the seal absorbs your energy and integrates it into myself. That means, the more you try to break the prison using your cha-uh your reiatsu, the faster you are depleted of your power. I can also forcibly call upon your power if I need to, but I try not to do that too much. And if you think you can influence me with your power, think again." Aizen raised a brow at this. "I have fixed the problem so even if I were to call upon your power, it would be under my complete control."

Aizen stared at the blond in wonder. '_Hmm, what naïve child. He has all this power and he doesn't use it. That beast next to me is already more than powerful enough to destroy all of Soul Society. With my power added, he could easily overthrow the King. Now, how to use this situation to my advantage?_'

Aizen spoke up. "So, does this mean you are capable of wielding my zanpakuto?"

Naruto looked surprised while the Kyuubi looked up in interest. "I…I didn't think of that. Can I use his zanpakuto?" Naruto asked Kurama.

Kurama stared at him. "How should I know? I don't even know what a zanpakuto is."

Aizen was about to speak but was cut off by Naruto. "Zanpakuto are weapons forged from the soul and are the primary weapon of the Shinigami. They are basically a physical manifestation of the soul and can likewise be activated to unleash a hidden ability. Such abilities could range from elemental manipulation to changing shape to fit a specific fighting style, and even," Naruto turned to Aizen, "complete hypnosis."

Aizen smirked. "The way you speak is similar to Urahara. Is it safe to assume you are under his care?"

Naruto nodded.

"So, you're saying this worm is a Shinigami?" Kurama asked. When Naruto again nodded, Kurama burst out laughing. "Hahaha, if he was the Shinigami your father used to seal me away, I could have easily destroyed him and escape."

Aizen looked mildly insulted, yet still fascinated. '_Are there Shinigami in their world as well? There might, but perhaps not like the ones in this world. The way that beast is speaking, it might mean the Shinigami of their world are exponentially more powerful than those of this world._'

After the Kyuubi stopped laughing, he turned to Naruto. "So, this means you might be able to use the 'complete hypnosis' of this mortal's zanpakuto?" Seeing Naruto answer in the affirmative, Kurama glared at the blond. "Try to use it on me, and I'll kill you!"

Naruto just smiled at him. "You know I would never do that to you."

Aizen observed this interaction in interest. '_Hmm, the way the beast is reacting to hypnosis means he was probably control once before. That's good; at least I know if I get out of here, I will have a way to stop that beast._'

Aizen suddenly cleared his throat, bringing Naruto and Kurama's attention back to him.

"Would you be interested in learning how to wield my sword?" Aizen asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

Naruto and Kurama shared a look. Since they could both feel malice, they knew Aizen had alterior motives. However, the opportunity to learn how to wield a powerful weapon was too good to pass off. If it came to Aizen trying to escape, it would be easy for them to stop him. Since the seal has become more powerful thanks to Urahara's meddling, Aizen will have a difficult time to escape.

Naruto finally turned to the patiently waiting Aizen and nodded.

Aizen smiled. "Very well. The first thing we should do is contact my zanpakuto's spirit. Since you said this seal was designed to sap my power and transfer it to you, my zanpakuto should already be inside your own soul."

Naruto nodded. "How do I contact it?"

Aizen shrugged. "There are different ways to contact a zanpakuto. Being in danger is one but since that is less than likely in this immediate situation, meditation would probably be the best method."

Aizen paused to see if Naruto understood. Once established, he started explaining meditation to the blond. "Now, meditation is a simple yet difficult task that is designed to enter a state of mind one must work hard to achieve…"

"Hey, numbnuts." Kurama interrupted him.

Aizen turned to glare at the insolent bijuu, even unleashing some of his reiatsu to show he was displeased with the interruption. Kyuubi grinned, showing off his 7 foot teeth to the Shinigami traitor. The little bugs' power was impressive. He could almost feel a strain to his own reserves, much like with Madara himself. However, he could also see that the seal was greedily sucking the shinigami's energy. '_If I can provoke him more, he will be absorbed more quickly. Then, I can use that small gap of time to finally escape from here._'

"He already knows how to meditate." This statement surprised Aizen who turned to see Naruto had already placed himself in a meditative position and was already in a trance.

Aizen was truly amazed. From his initial interaction with the boy, he was almost certain the boy was stupid and obnoxious. However, he was surprised that such an immature child was already deep in a meditative state mere seconds after starting. '_Perhaps there is more to this boy than meets the eye._'

-Line-

Naruto stood up to look around him. Once again, he was somewhere other than Ichigo's room. But, unlike the sewer décor of the seal, he was now in a beautiful meadow with rich, lush blue flowers everywhere. He looked up to see a full moon, shining bright above him. He suddenly heard a noise and turned to see a boy. He was around 18 years old and had long silver hair that floated behind him with his bang covering his left eye. He was wearing pure silver clothes that seemed to reflect the moon's light in every direction. There was a strange, almost moving pattern of flowers on the clothes.

"So, you are my new wielder." The boy said with a monotone voice. His eye was droopy, almost tired looking and he seemed somewhat disinterested by Naruto's presence.

"Are you, Kyoka Suigetsu?" Naruto asked softly almost afraid to wake up the lazy boy.

The boy smiled tiredly. "Of course you would know my name since you stole me from Aizen."

Naruto blanched and waved his arms around. "That-that's not really…I mean, it's not like I wanted to take you from him." Naruto then blushed at the double meaning behind his words. "Uh, that is. I wasn't thinking about anything when I devoured you." His blush increased. "WAIT! That sounded wrong…"

Kyoka Suigetsu started laughing. Naruto watched him laugh, blush still in place, amazed by the clear sound despite the boy's previously lazy disposition.

Kyoka stopped laughing after a while. "Well, you are certainly more amusing than my previous owner. Perhaps you are more worthy of my power than he was." Kyoka extended his hand, but before it could reach Naruto, it seemed to touch an invisible wall that rippled.

Naruto, suddenly realizing what was going on, turned around to see Kyoka standing behind him, hand outstretched, with a sword floating in midair. Naruto lifted his head to see that the ripples caused by Kyoka were also distorting the moon. He turned back towards Kyoka and noticed that even the flowers on his silver robe had changed position and seemed bigger.

Naruto clutched his head, a little confused by the surreal phenomena occurring around him. He lifted his head as he heard Kyoka's soft laughter.

"It is a lot to take in, right?" He motioned for Naruto to grasp the sword Kyoka was holding. After Naruto did so, Kyoka continued his monologue. "My power, the power to overtake any sense and manipulate them to my desire, is one that requires great skill and imagination." He motioned to his silver robe and Naruto saw the flowers move. In a sudden realization, he turned and saw the flowers around him. He realized that the cloth Kyoka was wearing was reflecting the flowers around him. It was like he was wearing a mirror!

Kyoka smiled as he saw Naruto stare at his clothes in fascination and awe. "So, you have realized." Naruto resumed eye contact with the zanpakuto spirit. "From the moment I saw you, I could already tell you had a distinct and vibrant imagination. That is very important to wield my power effectively."

Naruto looked at his sword, thinking about what Kyoka just said. He looked back up but noticed Kyoka had disappeared. The world around him started to ripple before the world disappeared again.

Naruto opened his closed eyes to see he was back within the seal. He could see both Aizen and Kurama were staring at him. Feeling a weight on his kness, Naruto looked down to see Kyoka Suigetsu, the sword, lying on his lap.

"Impressive. It usually takes a new Shinigami at least a year before even seeing their spirit, let alone learn their name." Aizen said, actually sounding impressed.

Kurama stared at the blade in disappointment. "That's it? That tiny tooth pick is the all powerful weapon of the big, bad Shinigami. I almost feel sorry for the Death God, his kin are such jokes." Kurama turned his head to go back to sleep.

Aizen frowned at the bijuu. It was hard to stay impassive with such an aggravated beast next to him. Not that its observations were false. To such a large and powerful being, even a weapon like a zanpakuto might seem small and harmless. However, Aizen was sure that if his transformations with the Hogyoku were complete, he would have managed to defeat this enormous beast easily.

Aizen turned back to the boy and inwardly smirked. While he was a little annoyed that his own zanpakuto easily gave himself to someone else, he was still happy for this opportunity. Now, he knew what he needed to do to escape this retched seal.

"Now, Naruto-kun, we should start your training now." Aizen smiled at him pleasantly.

Naruto looked at Aizen in suspicion before shrugging off his doubt and getting ready to learn all he could from the traitor before sealing him up even tighter than before.

-Line-

Naruto sighed as he woke up. He stretched to get the kinks out of his back. He looked at the clock and saw it was 1AM. He had spent the entire night practicing summoning his zanpakuto, activating his shikai, using his zanpakuto and many other, long and arduous methods of using his zanpakuto. Overall, he spent very little time _actually_ sleeping.

"Naruto…" He heard Ichigo's voice coming from behind him, although, it sounded weird. He wasn't sure how exactly but it seemed to be distorted in some way.

Naruto turned around, about to greet Ichigo and say sorry for waking him up when he paused. The Ichigo he was looking at was different. This Ichigo was…

-Line-

Somewhere, on the banks in Karakura Town, a Senkaimon opened up. A petite girl with raven hair jumped out before collapsing.

'_Ichigo…_'

**Who won between Ichigo and Shiro? Who will be the one to finally claim Naruto?**

**Sorry this story was put on Hiatus for a while. With the new story lines appearing in both Naruto and Bleach, all my ideas for this story were thrown out the window. But, now I have brand new ideas! At first I just wanted to make a two shot, but because of all the new stuff happening in Bleach, I decided to make a chapter story.**

**Ichigo will lose his powers!**

**How? You'll see!**

**Why? Because I want to set in motion the Xcution Arc.**

**When? I will have the Zanpakuto rebellion Arc and a few surprise Arcs. In the last surprise Arc, something will cause him to lose his powers. Don't worry, there won't be a return to Naruto's world or a completely different story line that I made up involving hundreds of new OCs that will make everyone confused. They already exist but I want to make them a little more convoluted and long. After that, will be the Invasion of Soul Society Arc and the Xcution Arc.**

**Oh, and heads up, Kurama the Kyuubi and Shiro will be released in one of the Arcs.**

**Owari!**


End file.
